Work Through It
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A couple of years after the Battle of Crait, the Second Galactic Civil War looms over the Galaxy between the New Rebel Alliance and the First Order. Finn has been promoted to a Captain and Admiral Poe Dameron leads the New Rebel Fleet. But they are separated as the tides of war pull them further apart, and Finn still has this secret love for the fair Admiral burning within.


**Work Through It**

Finn struck left, then followed up with a right hook, slamming his fist into the wood, his knuckles threatening to burst again into scores of blood through the bandage wraps locked between his fingers and over most of his fists. The tension was murdering him inside and he tried to sweat it out of himself. Never before had he been so embarrassed, so enraged and so succumbing to the pressure of command.

He was now a Captain in his own right. A position that not four years ago would have seemed unattainable, now he was there, with the patch pinned to that raggedy jacket that Poe had let him keep. That Poe. Finn missed him so much.

"Nah, keep it… It looks good on you…"

They'd been separated for months. Finn leading the Seventh Division all-around Dantooine and beyond while Admiral Dameron oversaw the construction of the fleet over Mon Cala. Admiral Ackbar had deeply rooted friends in the military and navy of his species. They were bypassing the bureaucracy and devoting scores of power, capital and ships to the cause. And Finn was stuck here without him. Not only without Poe, but in the arms of a spinless ship captain and less than useful superiors. They weren't interested in taking the fight to the First Order. Hux and his strategy were too aggressive in this region of space and the numbers didn't add up. But Finn new better, or he thought he did. He knew how Hux directed his ships, his soldiers. He knew what made those soldiers tick, what conditioned them. And so did the Alliance now.

They had Phasma.

They had her secure and tucked away in a secret Rebel Base, with Rey mining her for details about the First Order every damn day. They had more than what they needed to hit a First Order target of any choice, and there was more than enough intelligence on a handful of prime targets to pick.

He swiped at the wooden dummy again with a furious right fist, followed by a hard left uppercut, knocking the thing back. It came at him on the sprung coil, the wood splintering and cracking where he had feverishly fisted it. As it swung at him, Finn unleashed his rage and kicked the thing full force into the chest with his bare foot. The man let loose an angered grunt as retaliation and the dummy came off of the coil, flailing into the air and landing on the hewn matt of the dojo with a loud thump.

"Fuck!" Finn exclaimed, the heat and anger exhuming off of him. He hated feeling this tense. It reminded him of the endless drills and the training sessions in the suites aboard the Absolution, and then aboard the Finalizer. Two ships Finn was glad were now nothing but massive piles of durasteel debris in the space above Crait, so many light years away.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear like that, Captain…" Came a voice from the entrance to the small dojo. A voice withered with age, worn at by loss and hard experience, and filled with the capacity for so much resistance.

Finn turned, panting and instantly calming down, with the heat washing away from his flushed face, although he was still topless.

"General Organa…"

"No need to use ranks, Finn, not that I can even do much fighting nowadays." Leia reminded him, slowly hobbling inside and taking a seat on a wooden bench that lined the wall. Her legs were already killing her and the cane she always used now was set to the side. She was breathing heavier than Finn and stood out her legs to ease them of stiffness. Even walking small distances took the life of out her, and Finn could see she was in pain from the trip from wherever she came from. Most probably either the mess, her own personal chambers, or the command deck. While she wasn't in command of this ship, she was still General Leia Organa, although relegated to not much beyond a tactile consultant and occasional emissary to secure more forces for the New Rebel Alliance. She had often admitted that this alliance had far better and more numerous resources the old one. 'We're still missing a giant Ion Cannon though,' she once told Poe when he was still a commander.

Leia struggled to pull her legs out from under her and her face was panged with the pain coming from her limbs. Finn quickly pounced over to help her. He often did care for her like this.

"Here. Let me help you." He told her, gently lifting her aged hands away and helping her legs out from under the bench so she was stretching them out. After this, without her at all asking him, he began to give them a soothing rub, starting at her ankles. "So what brings you down here… Needed to work off some stress two?"

"There's stress, and then there's busting off a dummy with your bare fists, Captain," Leia smiled, looking over to the broken training dummy on the floor in a pile of scattered splinters.

Finn hadn't really taken notice of just how much damage he had dealt with the poor dummy, and looking at his own wrapped hands, he hadn't been paying any attention to what he'd been doing to himself. His knuckles had burst a long time ago and his palms and most of his hands were covered in small blotches of his own blood, and it was as hot as he has sensed it was.

"Awh crap." He spoke, looking over the red of both of his hands and suddenly feeling the slight twinge of pain between them. They burned with the irritation.

But Leia smiled a little slyly, leaning over with a huff of pain herself. It was not only her legs that were hurting her but her backbone too, all of them were failing her and stiffening, succumbing to old age faster than she had anticipated. She reached over to the basin and rags near the end of the room and of their own accord, they came floating over to her and Finn. Looking him in the eye with those same, gorgeous and strong, commanding eyes she told him firmly. "No one finds out you saw that, right, Captain?"

"Of course, but how did you do that?"

Again, with the same warm eyes and her signature sly smirk, Leia turned herself a little. "You really think the only Skywalker left in the Galaxy wouldn't know a few tricks from her twin brother? Please, you're worse than Han used to be." She told him, smiling still.

Finn's body temperature began to cool the more and more he was around Leia, in her presence, as if she was some form of larger than life woman. And in many ways, she was, even to Finn, especially to Finn. He'd heard of Han Solo, the entire Galaxy had heard of Luke Skywalker, and so much more knew about Leia Organa. The Princess of Alderaan, one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, General of the Resistance. And now, the last Skywalker in the Galaxy, Daughter of Darth Vader.

To Finn, that last part was of worthy note.

He took one of the cloths and dipped it into the water, getting it nice and damp, ringing it out over the basin. It was calming, feeling Leia close to him, her aura like that of a mother. And to Finn, she was as close to one as he had ever been in his entire life. The real woman who brought him into this world he would never know, and she was probably dead at that. He had come to the uninformed rationalisation that his parents, any family at all he had, were killed when he was taken from them as a small child, pressed into the white uniform of a Stormtrooper by one of the goons of Brendol Hux. But with Leia only sitting close to him, Finn felt so much more at ease, even protected, and protective of her too.

While Finn was slowly removing the bandage wraps from his hands and wiping away the blood with the damp cloth, Leia began to speak.

"So what has my Captain so tense he's tearing up the dojo and killing wooden dummies?" She asked him, in a voice that could elicit information from the hardiest of people the way she spoke. It was so natural to her, so elegant and yet slathered in skulduggery. It was the perfect blend of both her own way of speaking and the accent that Han brought to her. She seemed as welcoming as a blank and opened book, into which Finn could trust his confidence.

Finn looked back to the destroyed dummy prop and thought about why he had kicked it off of the stand. "I guess I'm just frustrated with the chain of command, General. Captain N'Sassi doesn't have the first idea about how to attack the First Order and I could give him about seven targets to hit in this sector alone. And we'd be in and outta there before General Hux knew what hit him." Finn complained, feeling the tension coming back into his bones while he wiped the last of the blood from his broken and bruised knuckles. Then he saw to massaging Leia's legs, to ease her own pain.

Of course, Leia didn't believe him. She'd been around men long enough to know when they were lying or bending the truth. And the real reason for Finn's distress was as plain as day on his youthful and determined face.

"And this has… nothing to do with Admiral Dameron being at Mon Cala, huh?" She asked him, already smiling again by the time he looked back at her. Motherly, Leia placed a consoling and hardy hand on his shoulder and rubbed. "Kid, if there's one thing I can tell you that's the most stressful thing in a war… It's not having someone you love, someone you'd do anything for, by your side."

"You and Han got separated during the Galactic Civil War?" Finn asked her. He hadn't heard of them being separated apart from during the time when Leia was building the Resistance when Han was away after Ben left.

Leia leaned back while Finn got to work on her leg, syphoning the small amount of pain from her. "After Bespin. A bounty hunter called Boba Fett took Han prisoner in carbonite back to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Took Lando over a year to infiltrate the operation… Then Luke and I got in over two days and killed everyone by the time we had Han out of the carbonite. Luke killed Jabba's Rancor too."

Finn, absorbed in the story he'd never heard before, rubbed some of the soothing water onto Leia's skin, to revitalise the flesh and soothe the bones.

"What happened to the Hutt?" He asked.

"Oh, him," Leia recalled, almost laughing at the unfortunate fate of the galaxy's slimiest sleazeball. "He had me in some slave girl outfit, and it was more revealing than I liked so when Luke was cutting everyone up with his lightsaber, I choked Jabba to death with his own chain."

The Rebel Captain looked at her dead-panned as Leia smiled at him with a grin that only someone who had actually murdered a Hutt that way could have. There wasn't an ounce of truth-bending in her face. "That's badass, General," Finn told her as if he were a teenager. He still felt like a teenager to be so close to a living legend such as Leia Organa. The only Skywalker left alive in the universe presumably.

Leia let out a sigh. "Take it from me, Captain Finn. In times like these, you'll take any chance you can get with someone you love."

The moment lingered, and Finn was deep in thought. "How do you know I like Poe?" He asked her, not truly realising how mundane or silly his question sounded until he'd said it. If it was obvious at all it would be obvious to General Organa.

And Leia smiled again. "Please, Finn. Since the moment you turned up on D'Qar and looked into Poe's eyes I could see what Luke saw when he saw me and Han on Endor all those years ago. And don't get me started on the damn jacket," she added, tutting at the end as if it were a disaster. "I swear the first time he saw that thing on you he looked like he wanted to rip it off and take you to his quarters."

"He wasn't looking at me… Like that… Was he? Come on was he?"

"Captain," Leia started, pulling her cane towards her and trying to clamber to her feet, covering her legs again and standing before him, that hand still on his shoulder trying to make him figure it out for himself. He was a bright man, he had command, he could figure it out for himself she was sure. She walked to the door before turning back to address him, a little stunned on his knees with the information swirling around him. "Admiral Dameron is on C-Deck, Finn. He docked about half an hour ago. I came down here because I thought you'd like to know that." She told him, teasingly, and left before another word.

Finn found Poe lingering the corridors around C-Deck, near the CIC, and he looked bewildered, and seemingly out of character in his Admiral's uniform as opposed to his old orange and white flight suit he wore when flying his old X-Wing.

Poe, bewildered and stunned from having his lips on Finn's, cocked a glance. "Good to see you too Captain," he said, frozen in place casually.

"Well… well, I just… I'm glad to see you back in one piece, Admiral." Finn stammered back blushing under his darker skin. He was suddenly overcome with a mild embarrassment for what he had just done with no warning. What was more - a lot of the corridor members, of a variety of different species were suddenly stopped in place and staring at both him and the equally stunned Admiral Dameron.

But that did not deter Poe, who was blushing too, a delightful shade of red under his cheeks that made Finn blush all the more as he looked at his crush. Without any words, only silent messages from one to the other via their desperate eyes, Poe crossed the gap between them again and wrapped an arm around Finn's waist, gripping him close, cupping his cheek and kissing him so closely, so lovingly and passionately, as if Poe had wanted to do it for years, since the moment he gave Finn his name in the TIE/FO leaving the Finalizer above Jakku.

They stood in the middle of the corridor kissing, holding each other and blocking out the rest of the Galaxy as they held each other in masculine and passionate embraces. Finn retreated into himself and Poe pushed himself forward, kissing Finn more and more and holding his gorgeous face. Poe loved Finn's face, his features there. Those beautiful eyes, his plump and (apparently) perfectly kissable lips, his sublime cheeks that felt so warm to the touch and like clay. His body was equally as achillean - the tight curve of the base of his spine like the perfect grip for Poe to rest his grasp into. Adventurously, when the crew of the corridor got the foot traffic moving again, Poe dared to reach lower and grope, and what he found made the temperature between them all the warmer.

"Miss me, Admiral?" Finn asked, exasperated and ripped for breath. But the weight off of his shoulders and the heaving in his heart made the adrenaline pump so much faster throughout his young and spurred body.

Connix was walking from the docking tube down the corridor with a stack of data files and other administrative works in her hands as she reached Poe and Finn. "You two might wanna get a room now," she told them wisely as she passed them. "Oh, and have either of you seen the General?" She asked afterwards.

"She's… Headed up to her quarters. She was complaining about the pain in her legs." Finn told Connix, his hand still instinctively resting in Poe's grip. His body was so hot he was almost dizzy and his speech was still stammering.

Kaydel Ko Connix rolled her eyes and began to strut along to find General Organa. "Seriously, guys. Get a room. You'll thank me later!"

"Hey, Sergeant don't forget I want multiple updates from the Fleet at Mon Cala!" Poe called after her but she was well past turning back to him now.

"Room! Admiral!" She yelled back, even flipping him off as she scooted into the turbolift with a host of different technicians going all over the place. The ship was being reinforced by that of Admiral Dameron's and now the crews were being dispersed to divvy out all manner of resources. This was a lot of the administration of the New Rebel Alliance, and it was frustrating Finn to no end. He needed action and the Rebels needed to hit a worthwhile target.

Finn turned back to Poe, whose arms were already reaching around the darker-skinned Captain as he made the hold comfortable for more kisses, but Finn's hands came to the Admiral's chest, his fill and toned, even chiselled chest under his uniform. Finn had to swallow to keep himself from wanting to tear the uniform off of Poe. But he needed to talk before taking tongue into mouth once more.

"I'm really glad you're here Admiral," Finn breathed heavily as Poe kissed his cheek again heatedly.

"Oh, you have made that abundantly clear, Captain…"

"No, Poe… I need to speak with you… In private." Finn settled, taking Poe's hands away from his lower back and his rump and holding them in his between them. Things seemed to calm down for a moment, while Finn held Poe's hands between the pair of them, looking into the deep, mellow eyes of the man from Yavin 4. But Finn could still hardly contain himself enough to hold back. His hold on Poe's sublime hands broke and he wrapped his arms around the Admiral, his lips going to Poe's instantly.

"Your quarters? Finish this now? Talk about stuff later?" Poe suggested between bouts of kissing. Finn only nodded and grunted behind his lips in response, and they kissed some more before finally agreeing to both to move to a turbolift.

As soon as the door to Finn's quarters slid shut his palm landed right on the locking button and lingered there as Poe came at him, full force with kisses. The Admiral's fingers curled and tugged on the Captain's collar, begging him to remove his shirt in record time before his hand had even left the door panel. His dark fingers found the control to the blinders at the windows and he turned them down, shrouding the room from the blissful light source coming from the cloudy nebula overlooking the ship. The room fell darker and Poe let out a small and primal grumbling as he tugged further on Finn's collar.

Helpless to resist the urge to, and the deep-seated wanting in Poe Dameron's eyes, Finn larked forward, kissing his lover again as he shrugged on the fabric of his shirt, pulling the hem of it up and over his chiselled chest. Poe's fingers slid to his abdomen and Finn's breath hitched rather violently once he felt the contact on his tummy. Since Crait, Finn had only taken his physical conditioning to the maximum he could, and now, his lower abdomen was a washboard of hard muscle and gorgeous tone. Poe's mouth was watering just as he felt the abs on Finn.

They broke apart for a mild moment, while Finn practically ripped his shirt over his head. Poe took to the man's chest, his mouth circling Finn's exposed nipple and kissing lightly. Once Finn's face returned, he cupped Poe's face lovingly and kissed him closely once more, slowly pushing him back and further into the small cabin.

Finn heaved, lifting Poe by the backs of his legs and hoisted him to the bed, tossing him onto the sheets with a grunt. "Permission to come aboard, Admiral…" Finn teased, standing over his flame with a bare chest, even still sweating and watered over from his time in the dojo. To Poe Dameron, Finn looked so much more than a man. With his carved body and eager demeanour, freedom in his breast and want in his luscious eyes, Poe saw such a marvel of a man - a man he definitely wanted.

Poe smiled, breathing quite heavily as he kneeled on the bed, his hands moving to his own belt and releasing the latch. "Oh, permission is definitely granted, Captain." The Admiral teased, releasing his belt and pulling out the button of his pants.

Finn soon followed, dropping them until he stood in nothing but underwear, then he got to work seeing that Poe was in the same position, and not even a minute later he was.

Lips collided once again and hands began to feel in places they were not used to - Poe's grasp went right between Finn's exposed thighs and he began to knead and massage the soft mound there, ensuring it grew harder. Finn moaned softly as his lips came to Poe's neck, his teeth beginning to bite and to mark the gorgeous Admiral. His nails traced parallel lines of desire into Poe's back and only did more to keep the Admiral's hand feeling Finn's member under his shorts. Eventually, Poe became all the more daring, sinking his slender fingers into Finn's pants and feeling his increasingly hard prick growing in length and girth.

Still, in the loose confines of Finn's briefs, Poe gripped him there, his lips coming to Finn's too and kissing him slowly, a series of soft and lavish pecks as he tugged lovingly on the Captain's cock, stroking him.

"Ah… shit." Finn whispered in soft relief as the sensation between his toned thighs sent him swirling into a form of heaven, with Poe so close to him, smiling as they kissed some sensation wrapping around his member was a little alien in itself. He had never truly felt this before, and while he was versed on the methods of sex and the play involved, mostly from idle chatter among his Stormtrooper ranks back in the First Order and form some informative books, Finn had never felt the sensation for himself before. And with Poe's hand lovingly introducing him to it for the first real time, Finn decided he liked it, even as he stood stiffly before his lover while the Admiral kissed him closer.

"You alright, buddy?" Poe asked, his hand releasing Finn's member and almost coming back from his briefs. Finn's hands raced down to Poe's wrist to keep him there.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's just I've never… Well, I've never really done… Something like this before." The darker-skinned man confessed, feeling a little ashamed.

Poe's hand remained, only gently cupping Finn's manhood and gently massaging it as his lips came to Finn's once more and his other arm wrapped around the lovable man. "Don't worry. I'll guide you through it. Okay?" He asked, and Finn hugged in response, holding Poe closely with his hands wandering for his own member. "Let's take it slow, nice and slow, alright, Finn?"

"I love you, Poe," Finn confessed again, his eyes defiant with love and profaned, as if he'd wanted to say this back on D'Qar.

Poe hummed his own relief and looked whole. "Good, because I love you too, Captain Finn."


End file.
